Dental hygiene has long been seen as an area requisite to a healthy life. More recently the growing recognition of its broader importance to overall health has produced a wider array of dental prevention and treatment practices. Dental flossing is one beneficial habit people can take advantage of easily. But current flossing techniques concentrate on food particle removal from the teeth. Other preventive treatments tend to be left in the dentist's office.